


coax me out my low

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, alex is horny, alex just imagines he is ;), miles isn't actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: Alex's not entirely sure how he found himself in this situation, but it doesn’t matter anymore anyway. He’s here now and there’s nothing he can do about it. What scares him is the fact that he doesn’t even want to do anything about it.





	coax me out my low

**Author's Note:**

> so the italic parts r stuff that alex imagines or thinks about and then the regular ones r what he's doing in the moment. hope that makes sense and it's not too chaotic. enjoy!! :)

_If you were to ask him when he started falling for Miles, he wouldn’t have been able to answer it. Pinpointing the exact moment it happened felt almost disgraceful and rude, it made him feel like he was taking away from the intensity of his feelings and the importance of the whole relationship. What do you mean one moment? He was falling for Miles the second those kind eyes met his and the torturous ride hasn’t stopped since. The thing is he didn’t realize it until years later._

_It probably sounds unimaginable and ridiculous to an outside observer for one not to realize they are in love with someone for years, but it doesn’t sound that way to Alex. That’s mainly because he didn’t have to imagine anything, he felt it on his own skin. And the ridiculous part, well, maybe it was ridiculous when that fifth glass of whisky was coming down his throat, heat spiraling down his larynx and into his stomach, but in the morning, when his head was somewhat clear again, it was anything but funny._

_The realization came as a shock to say the least. From all the possible ways the epiphany could’ve hit him, this was probably in the top three worst ones. The other two being either striking him during one of their drunken affection bursts and taking it too far as the result of the intoxication or realizing it in sixty years’ time, when he’s all settled with a wife he’s convinced himself he loved and five grandchildren in his cottage on a mountain. The thought of waking up one morning and finally understanding that the reason why he can’t stand his wife’s coffee is not because it’s not good coffee, but because the person making it is not Miles, scared the shit out of him. So yeah, when he properly thinks about it, accidentally masturbating to imagines of Miles’ naked body, doesn’t seem like such a terrible way to realize that maybe, just maybe, their relationship isn’t as platonic as he thought it was._

It’s dark out, probably around 2 or 3 am, but Alex didn’t bother turning on the lights when he entered the house that evening, he just rid himself of the clothing that clung uncomfortably on his body and threw himself onto the clean white sheets. Maybe it’s the vodka that’s making him horny or that long-legged bird that kept giving him the looks back at the pub, either way, it doesn’t matter, because the next thing he knows he’s got a hand running down his chest. His eyes are closed, they have been for a while (when he keeps them open the whole room spins) and his breathing is slow, monochrome, but heavy. He’s not exactly sure what he’s doing, what he’s supposed to do, but his belly is tying into knots just from grazing his nipples lightly. He’d never admit it, but fuck they’re sensitive. He rolls one between his thumb and index finger and a weak little sigh escapes his mouth. He’s almost surprised by it.

His other hand quickly follows, trailing down his torso and it isn’t Miles’ but god he wishes it was.

_Maybe it was because of the way Miles wrapped his waist when he was sitting in his lap the other day. There weren’t enough chairs for everyone in the studio so Miles nonchalantly suggested that Alex ought to sit in his lap. Maybe it was a joke, Alex thought, but when he placed himself sideways on Miles’ thighs, his toes an inch away from the ground and when Miles put that hand around his waist, no one laughed. Alex recalled the way Miles’ calloused fingertips rubbed gentle circles into his hip, slipping lazily under his shirt every now and then and he wished Miles could do it to him again. Especially now. That’s when it hit him. It was Miles’ face and Miles’ hands that crept into his thoughts. It happened so naturally, one second his mind was floating elsewhere and the next Miles occupied every alley and corner of it, that he almost overlooked it. The thoughts just seeped into one another, not leaving space for anything in between._

_It was all - Miles._

_Miles was all._

_Alex imagined the way those circles Miles rubbed into his skin would become more forceful, molding the flesh as if he were a clay figure warmed up by Miles’ hands, waiting for them to sculpt him into whatever the Scouser pleased. Would there be imprints left on it in the morning? Would those short nails scratch and mark his abdomen until the burning sensation turned into nothing but pure pleasure? Or his favorite one of all – how would those long bonny digits feel inside of him?_

He’s reaching the waistband of his boxers, slipping a cautious finger under it and sliding it over that soft patch of skin, feeling the thick hairs that lead to his cock, but never quite touching the hard flesh itself. It’s a dangerous game of teasing, the one he’s playing, but it just serves to add to his arousal. He knows that when he finally gives in, it’s going to be worth it. Besides, Miles would probably tease him too, wouldn’t he? He’s practically teasing him all the time these days. When he makes those flirty comments or when he slaps Alex’s ass in the narrow corridor behind their dressing room.

He really shouldn’t be thinking about Miles teasing him though, or about his hands. It’s weird and illogical, really. They’re best friends. These thoughts shouldn’t be bleeding into Alex’s intoxicated mind, but he can’t seem to get rid of them. Yeah, okay, he knows he’s not straight. Everyone and their mother knows it at this point, you’d have to be bind not to figure that one out, but is he really attracted to Miles? Miles who he’s known for over 10 years now? Miles whose dirty laundry he’s washed more times than he can count? Miles who’s made him coffee and toast in the mornings after so many nights in pubs getting smashed until they couldn’t walk?

_Miles with his legs that go on for days and his laugh that you want to hear just so you could see those lovely crooked teeth in their entire glory. Miles with that oh so handsome stubble that Alex can’t imagine feeling anything but heavenly as it scraps his inner thighs and that mouth that begs to be kissed while-_

Alex hastily drags his boxers down his thighs and then all the way to his feet, leaving them at the end of the bed. His cock immediately jumps out, red and thick, curling upwards, already touching his belly. The second he grips it he exhales loudly and almost painfully. That’s it. No more teasing, he hasn’t got the patience for it tonight.

It’s all getting too blurry, too quickly, there’s sweat gathering in the hollows of his collarbones and tears of frustration threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. It’s like he can simultaneously feel every bone in his body and not feel anything at all.

What turns him on even more is the fact that it’s so wrong. It’s so fucking wrong, getting himself off and thinking about his best mate, but he can’t stop his hand from repeatedly going up and down on his shaft.

Did Miles ever think of him like this? God that’s hot.

_Miles, naked, maybe in the shower, all sweaty after a gig, or in his bed, like Alex is right now, with his shaggy disheveled hair, panting with his eyes closed, while behind his eyelids he does things to Alex._

Alex would let him do anything he wanted.

_He’d let him settle between his legs, licking his way across his chest, maybe kissing his neck or even biting it. Leaving something that he and everyone else can stare at in the morning._

Fuck, that’d have to feel nice.

_He’d let him pull his hair until Alex’s pleading gaze met his and then he’d kiss him, all wet and hot, pulling on his bottom lip. He’d let him suck on the milky skin of his thighs until it wasn’t milky anymore, but bright red and sensitive. He’d watch him slick his fingers in lube, their faces so close together that their noses brushed, so when Miles touched his entrance a breathy moan that Alex couldn’t help but release would go straight into Miles’ mouth._

Alex’s hand is slowing down now, the strokes becoming more calculated and thought-out again. He slides his palm from the base to the tip of the underside, dipping his middle finger in the slit. He’s trying to calm down a bit, letting the arousal built up, but then he gets an idea. He brings the hand that isn’t already busy into his mouth and takes two fingers in, swirling his tongue around them and slowly coating them in saliva.

How sick would he be if he made himself gag on them, imagining Miles was doing it to him? He doesn’t have time to calculate the result, the tips of his fingers are already probing the back of his throat, making him retch, so he instantly pulls them out, a string of saliva left behind. The evening could go only one way from this point on.

He bends his legs at the knees on the mattress, bringing them closer to himself and then his wet fingers are circling his entrance, while his other hand grips the base of his cock. He’s too close to coming already, he needs to slow down.

_“Yeh like that, don’t yeh, hm?” He can almost hear Miles whispering into his ear as he traces his rim in practiced movements. Breath all hot on the side of his neck, where little hairs are glued to it due to sweat._

He pushes a finger in and he feels himself tensing around it, his hips coming up from the bed and then down on it again. He pulls it out carefully and then thrusts it back in, first time whimpering properly that evening. After a couple of times he is almost completely relaxed, the digit sliding quicker and quicker in and out of his tight hole, his back slightly arching as he does so, but he wants something more. He forces the second finger in and now with both of them inside he tries to curl them a bit to see what happens. The sound he lets out as the tip brushes his prostate strangely resembles Miles’ name, but he doesn’t care. If thinking about Miles turns him on so much, then be it, he doesn’t care, he just wants to come now and he can sense that this one’s going to be a big one.

He keeps his pace remotely slow, but deeper each time and it feels so fucking good, being this stretched out and full, he almost forgets about his neglected cock. He starts stroking it in time with the thrusting of his fingers, feeling it throb painfully in his grip. His knuckles keep spreading him, reaching for that spot within him and he can feel the heat in the pit of his stomach rising rising rising and with only a couple more strokes he’s coming, all wet and hot, making a mess of himself and the sheets. His eyes are squeezed shut and his brain feels like it’s going to explode from all the moving pictures inside his head. Situations he fantasized about and the ones that actually happened melt together, creating an incomprehensible amalgam, launching him into ether and leaving him to float there forever. He swears he can feel Miles’ scent, see those warm sad eyes and fuck he can even touch his prickly cheek. His senses are overflowed with so many different sensations, he wishes he could bath in them forever.

...

When he settles back into bed that night (after laying there in his own bodily fluids for god knows how long and then lazily dragging himself to the bathroom to wash them all off), he can’t help but notice that his mind is still reeling. He was supposed to be relaxed and sleepy now. Isn’t that how your organism gets after a mind-blowing orgasm? For some reason, he feels restless and anxious. His thoughts stray to Miles again, but this time it’s different. He imagines what it would be like to be held by him. To have Miles whisper softly into his ear and touch his hair. To kiss his face all over and cause Alex to scrunch his nose, only to have Miles kiss the wrinkles too. He’s definitely not horny anymore and not very drunk either, maybe a little bit tipsy, so there’s no real excuse for him to be imaging these scenarios about Miles. He doesn’t even try to come up with them. He’s way too tired and spent out and the thought of Miles’ naked but warm chest pressed firmly to his back makes him finally relax. His limbs immerse themselves into the bed, his eyes fall shut and the last thing he thinks about before finally drifting off is how fucked he’ll be when the morning comes and he remembers what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading folks!! hope you enjoyed this little short one :)  
> hit me up on tumblr i'm @shes-thunder-storms


End file.
